Hell Is Our Home Now
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Unrelated Demon!Sam/Demon!Dean/Demon!John/Demon!Adam/Fallen Angel!Castiel/Fallen Angel!Gabriel/Demon!Bobby. The showdown in Stoll's Cemetery took Sam and Adam, but it also took Dean. They spend too much time in Hell and find themselves changed forever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Bobby/John/ Adam/Gabriel/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you. John also has sex with them but in Hell as a demon, not as their Dad on Earth.**

**They are all demonic soon after the story starts so they will be demonic for most of the story and, yes, it does take place mostly in Hell. But Lucifer is still in the cage, and not mention much in this story, if at all. **

**Enjoy! **

**Plot: **Sam and Adam are taken into the cage and Dean goes with them this time. They get tortured and drastically changed in the process and Hell will never be the same once they are changed.

Enter Gabriel and Cas and they get a whole peck of trouble they never expected.

Bobby is getting older and they go looking for him, and find him in an unexpected condition. So they give him the option of joining them. Will he say yes? And in what capacity does he want that to be, if given the choice?

What changes will this bring to Hell now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(Thirty years earlier or 3,000 years in Hell time)**_

Dean watched on helplessly as his brother jumped into the hole, and his other brother dove at him, Sam embracing him lovingly. "Dean!" Sam sighed and smiled as he went in. Dean, even broken and hurt, still managed to dive at Sam now, catching his hand and was pulled into his arms as well. "Sam!" Dean said as he clung to Sam now and all three brothers descended into Hell, and smiled despite the fact they were doomed. They were together, that was all that mattered in the end.

They soon were separated from their souls. Their souls were kept in the cage to be tortured, and their bodies were abused by demons below it as they screamed but didn't break, knowing they had to be strong for each other now.

Even when they began raping them, they did not break.

Even using the other brothers' forms to do it, they still spat at them and fought. Eventually they fought less but wouldn't let themselves break. Even when they found themselves enjoying it more, they still did not let it break them.

Even when they found themselves falling in love with each other; it was easier to let it happen than to let it become torture for them.

A year passed then another few months, and eventually they adapted to Hell, became demons and were let off the racks. The demons gave up on breaking them eventually since they had finally become demonic. Except they didn't feel rage or forget their past lives; they remembered everything and were not angry but full of love and concern for those they had left behind.

They had to find someone, John. He was here somewhere. But first, there was the matter of Crowley's little coup. They snuck into the palace and assassinated his limey ass and took charge. Sam became Ruler and his brothers were co-rulers with him. They were lovers and consorts now.

Then they found John wandering in a field of fire and brought him back to the palace, and for months they nursed him back to knowing them again. Then seduced him and he joined their bed as their lover. All son and father stuff forgotten, burnt up in the 2,000 years of Hell they had already spent there.

They were happy enough, and soon never even wanted to return to the surface again. But they did want their family with them…specifically _Bobby._

xxxxxxxxxx

_**(20 Years into their stay in Hell and 2000 years in Hell time, the Present)**_

"We need to get Bobby down here…I miss him." Dean said, cuddling in John's arms with Sam while Adam patrolled Hell for them. Crowley's supporters were mutinous and they were hunting them down to prevent an uprising; ruthlessly slaughtering each and every one of them. Like the Hunters they had been, they were good at this part, too.

They came up with a plan and waited for Adam to come back to discuss it with him. In the meantime, John kissed down their bodies and sucked their dicks, and used fingers inside them to erase all thoughts for the moment in his consorts. They soon were ready and he took them in turns, enjoying making them his writhing whores for a bit. Eventually they cuddled again and looked up in surprise as the glowing angels approached them and eyed them in dismay.

This was not what they had expected. Not to mention the fact that they found themselves turned on by the sight of them that way, all naked and gorgeous together. They stood there staring at them and the demons stared back, lust in their eyes for the angels they once had called friends. Both gorgeous and the demons wanted them.

Neither sure how to deal with this situation but each hoping it would end with the other kissing and touching them.

The two angels had came down to find their friends. First the angels had broken into the cage and retrieved their souls but found them nothing but writhing messes of agony and they had to be destroyed. Then they went in search of the bodies to see how the rest of the boys had fared and see if they could save them.

Knowing they were demonic already but wanting very much to save their friends anyway; if they could. So they were demons; they could adapt to that too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam got up and approached Gabriel and Dean approached Cas; John stayed in bed and watched them, Adam joining him now. Both eyed the angels lustfully as well from glowing hazel eyes, too. Both wanting them but deciding to let the boys have first go with them. Those angels were _so_ sexy!

"Gabriel, I know you always wanted me…" Sam said sliding a hand along his friend's muscled form and cupping his dick, licking a lip sinfully. "_Join _me. You know you _want _to." He held up a hand and Gabriel stared at the cut on it in confusion. "Join us here in Hell, we rule here. You can rule with us."

"Come on, Cas. You want me, too… I _know_ you do. We _all_ want you, _both_ of you." Dean said working the Angel's shirt off and touching his chest and groin as well, kissing his neck, "Be ours, baby. Rule with us…"

The angels moaned softly, fighting their seductions but losing to them at the same time. They had loved these men for years and, now that they had them, they knew the price they would have to pay to have them.

They would have to fall, become fallen angels, and belong to Hell, and become their demonic lovers if they did this.

"Be ours. We love you, stay with us…" Both demons said and pulled them in for kisses full of promise and lust. "Fall for us."

"We were supposed to get you out… Father said you'd stayed long enough. But we couldn't save your souls; they were too broken. We had to destroy them." Gabriel said sadly.

Neither demon expressed any feelings about that; not seeing a need for their souls to begin with. Just the need for these angels to be _theirs_; that's all they cared about now.

"Don't need those souls, just need you two now, and them. Join our bed, be our lovers, consorts. We'd make you ours…" Sam promised, removing the rest of Gabriel's clothes and Dean removed Cas's."Fuck us. Be ours forever. We love you! Soon they will, too."

Gabriel looked at Cas then looked at the demons seducing them.

"We shouldn't." Cas said and moaned softly as Dean sucked him now; Gabriel moaned as well as Sam sucked him. "We'd be worse than Lucifer…"

"Can't…fuck, Sam, that feels so _good_…_don't_ stop." Gabriel felt himself losing to his desire now. He wanted Sam so _badly_, and felt his attraction to the others was growing as well. "_Damn, I love you!"_

Cas was saying much the same to Dean and losing as well.

Both men cut their necks and offered it to the angels. Pressing their bodies into theirs and arching as the angels touched their bodies and kissed their necks now. "Drink and be ours then." The angels thought for a moment what this would mean but suddenly didn't care; they wanted _this_ and they wanted them both _so_ badly now.

They hadn't fit that well into Heaven since they had met the boys and had gotten corrupted by their influences on them. Heaven sucked to them now anyway; which is why they had come to get them out to begin with. Life without them had become Hell to these two angels and now they could have them again but were dooming their souls to Hell if they took them now.

"Fuck it!" Gabriel said and tossed Sam to the bed roughly, and thrust into him, and put his mouth to his neck and drank his blood deeply. Sam moaned loudly and thrust back against Gabriel, his body demanding more as he grabbed at him with long, strong fingers, gripping his sides and back hard, arching under him now. Both losing it now.

"Dean!" Cas said softly and pushed Dean back as well, and as he fell to the bed, his legs went to Cas's waist and Cas thrust into him, bending down to drink from his neck, his blood filling the angel's mouth now. Dean cried out as he entered him and fucked back onto him, body tightening already around him now. The angel moaned and took him deeper now.

They made love to the men and drank them the whole time, feeling the darkness corrupting them with every thrust and every drought of their blood they drank now. They got rough and fucked their demon lovers harder now. They soon came shouting and screaming, riding out orgasm after orgasm until the demons fell spent to the bed. Then the angels moved to others and Gabriel grabbed John and Cas grabbed Adam.

"You really _are_ a handsome man, John." Gabriel said, kissing down his body and smiling up at him as he moved lower now. "So going to enjoy Hell with you guys!"

"Not so bad, you're pretty hot, too, Angel man. Fuck me already!" John pressed him below him and lubed them up and rode him now, rocking his hips and body as Gabe's hands guided him harder and deeper now, their thrusts getting rougher again. "Feel so _good!_"

"Damn, John, you feel so fantastic on my dick. Ride me, please, make me fill that ass!" Gabriel writhed beneath him and definitely saw the advantages to being damned with this family! "Fuck, love you guys!" The darkness fully took him now and he let it, tearing at John's neck as he leaned forward and drinking him as they fucked as well.

"Adam…_Adam_…feel so…tastes so good…want _more!"_ Cas said from bloody lips as he and Adam were chest to back and Cas gripped his hips and fucked him hard now, "Love you, guys!" His mouth went to Adam's shoulder and drank him again, loving the demon blood's taste now. Both angels addicted to _their_ blood, _their_ bodies, and to being with _them_ now.

"Marry us?" Sam asked, sliding behind Gabriel as Dean moved behind Cas, both planning on switching angels soon and taking the other's angel as well; they were so _sexy _this way!

"Yes!" Gabriel shouted as Sam thrust in. He had never been touched this way or taken this way but damn he wanted them to do it more now! He thrust back and they soon were moving together now, and moaning loudly.

"Yes!" Cas shouted as Dean thrust in and found he really wanted this. Gabriel looked at his brother and nodded, he wanted this, too. He also got lost as Dean made love to him for the first time. He had never been with a man before and decided right then he could never get enough of these men now, as long as they took him this way as well.

"All of us, not just us?" Dean said worried, it wasn't fair to the others to just marry just one of them,"Can you love all of us? It's not fair to them if you don't." They'd have to let the angels go if they couldn't be with all of them. "We're a package deal."

"Yes, all of you, could love for all for Eternity, if you'll me." Gabriel said, not wanting to lose them, any of them over something like that. "I love you, Sam, always have but now I love them, too. I want them to be mine, too."

"I love you, too." Sam said softly as they moved together more, their bodies getting more urgent in their movements now. "Feel so good inside you, baby, so tight, so warm…ours now…all ours!"

"All yours, all of yours, make love to me, all of you!" Gabriel shouted as he came into John and Sam came into him. He turned to see Cas and his lovers doing the same. Then they switched. Gabriel took Adam as Dean took him and Cas took John as Sam took Cas, fucking and moving together, claws forming on their hands and all of them changing slightly now.

Dark wings were everywhere and dark ash colored wings were enfolded between two pairs of black ones as they fucked harder, sharp claws raked bodies, eye glowed unholy, and fangs came out as they drank each other as they moved together for what seemed like eternity now.

They all came growling and screaming, and then as they went on all fours, and Sam and Dean sucked their demon lovers hard. John and Adam took turns making love to the angels and making them cum with them repeatedly until they all collapsed to the bed, gasping in pleasure and love now, trying to breathe again. Their bodies were covered in blood and cum, which they all took turns eating and licking off each other until they were clean again and covered with the soft blankets again. This time the angels were tucked between them.

"They'll find out what we did soon." Gabriel said sadly, "They 'll come for us, fallen or not. We disobeyed orders to come get you guys. They ordered us to leave you be. "

"So why did you come get us?" Dean asked, running a hand along with Adam along Cas's face and body happily. So in love, and not wanting to lose them.

"Because we loved you and we missed you, and couldn't see a world without you in it as good anymore. We had to be where you were. We didn't belong to Heaven anymore. We belonged with you two, and them now, I guess." Cas said sadly now as well, "If you marry us; make us your consorts then they can't take us!"

"Then we'll do that." Sam said and they got up now.

The angels were amazed at their transformations. They looked like themselves but their wings were the color of dark ash now. Their skins were tan now, no longer angelic pale. They had fangs now , long ones. Their eyes glowed; Cas's glowed blue, cerulean blue, and Gabriel's were glowing brown like Chocolate with light shining brightly through it.

They were Hell's now; they just had to find a way to stay this way.

Heaven would not tolerate this; they would come for them. This was an affront to Raphael's mind. He ruled Heaven now and Father had refused to return and had said he would only return when he was ready; they had begged him to come back a year ago but he had promised he would…_someday._

Sure, they knew where their father was, they were the only ones that did. And they were sworn to secrecy. By God himself. He had suggested this visit to their lovers to begin with. Now they knew _why_. All they had to was find a way to _stay_.

Starting with letting the demons claim them as consorts. That would cement their claims on them forever; if they could just get through the ceremony without their lovers dying on them and them being forced to go back to Heaven again. Raphael would kill the Winchesters for this and the fallen angels couldn't let that happen.

"Call the other fallen angels and rally the demons. Use them to keep Raphael's troops away long enough to marry us. This will be a bloody battle. I'm _sorry_…we never meant to bring war down to you guys, so sorry…we just wanted to get you back in our lives!" Cas cried and Dean held him, rocking him.

John ran in and said, "Ceremonies ready, let's go." He looked and sighed, "The angels are coming and our troops are waiting for them. We don't have much time."

They all ran to the throne room while some fallen angels stood at the doors, waiting for the angels to get into the palace; knowing they would do just that.

"Do you take these rulers of Hell to be your husbands, your consorts?" The dark priest spoke up, glowing darkly…and looking really familiar to the two angels, really _really _familiar.

"We do." They said nodding happily, eying the door with worried looks. They could feel the other angels coming closer; they were _in_ the palace!

"Do you take these fallen angels to be your consorts and husbands, like you did for each other?" The priest asked, glowing a little more now, getting more familiar now with every word. The fallen angels were holding the doors shut now as the other angels bombarded the doors with their power, fortifying them as best they could.

"We do." The four demons said smiling and kissing the angels now. Sam and Dean put their intricately woven golden crowns on their head, stroking their faces softly. "We love you, ours forever now." They took turns kissing them softly.

"I now pronounce you consorts and husbands, bound together for all Eternity." The priest announced as the angels filled the room with holy light and Raphael stood inches from them, sword drawn and insane with rage.

"NO!" The Archangel screamed in fury and suddenly the Dark Priest became clearer, whiter and full of more power than any of the demons had ever seen in one being.

"_Yes."_ The glowing being now said, "You may have tried to stop me but my Will shall be done! How dare you try to thwart my Will, son, you know my Will is always done, no matter what. I didn't plan it this way, you created this mess. Yes, Raphael, you created this situation and I am merely working with it to make it right." He looked at the demons and smiled, "Come here, Demons."

They approached afraid and were surprised when he touched them and they felt their demonic bodies shifting as he ran hands over them now, kneeling to touch everywhere in smoothing motions. They felt like they were on fire and let it burn them, curious what he was doing.

When he was done with all four of them, he went to stand in front of them, smiling.

"I have given you your old forms back, for when you decide to go to the surface again. You will have your own bodies again. I have left your tattoos so the bodies will still look like you, but added some wards so that no angels can harm you ever again, no angelic or demonic power will ever harm you again; you are immune. I will be using you to serve my cosmic plans again, demonic or not. You are my weapons still, always were. No matter how much my selfish son had modified your essences, you still belong to me. You will serve me, all of you, yes, you and Gabriel, too, Castiel. You will be my Dark Warriors now, rather than the Warriors of Light you were supposed to be. You may have tried to change my Will, son, but that is _not _possible! I am _God _and my Will _will_ be done, _damn _it!" He gave his son a dark look of contained anger, "I will be returning _soon,_ so get ready for me. I will be _cleaning_ house, starting with _you!"_

Raphael and the other angels gulped as they bowed and were afraid to look at him now.

"Return to Heaven now and _leave_ this place!" He roared and suddenly they were gone in a blast of blinding white light. Leaving the ground littered with injured demons and fallen angels now. "Go, heal your troops, you have that power now. I have given you that." He hugged them all and smiled at them lovingly, "Such perfect sons."

"_Sons?_" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Yes, all four of you. You are the first souls I ever created, the purest of them all. That is why you never got fully demonic; it wasn't possible with the purity that existed in you, my Grace is your Grace. I created you four out of my own Grace when I created Heaven, then I created the Angels. You are my sons, my finest creations. Why do you think I have never given up on you? Always took your side? You are mine, I am yours. My sons, I am so proud of you. You will be great rulers of Hell, will rule it for all Eternity. Never enemies of Heaven, not Hell, never again." He kissed and hugged the four demons now. "I love you more than you can ever know and I am so sorry you have had to suffer through so much."

"So we're your…do we call you Dad now?" John asked, surprised. This was all new to them but it was nice to feel the love of God inside them again. Not so dark inside anymore, there was light there now.

"I'd like it if you would. " God said softly and smiled lovingly at them again, "I would like to spend time with you guys, up there." He said and added, "On Earth. It's part of why I gave you your bodies back. I want to show you how much I love you and would like a chance to be a real father to you, like John used to be. You don't remember it but he did use to be your father but that's okay, let that go…Let me be your father now, okay?" God pleaded, he wanted this very much.

"Yes, we'll do that. " Sam said softly and they all nodded as they approached him, kneeling. "We'd like you to be our real Dad, too."

"Good." The being that apparently was their father said, "Stand please? _Never _kneel to me. I am worshiped enough, I do not want yours. All I want is your love."

"You can have it." Dean said as they stood now and approached him again as he motioned them closer; now he hugged them one more time, kissing their cheeks softly.

"I have missed you guys so!" God said sadly then smiled again, "I have to go but…I would like to learn this game you called…pool? Humans enjoy it so, and so did you all; I would like to play with you sometime. Maybe this weekend?"

"Definitely." John said and grinned, "We'd like that. This weekend then, say, Saturday? Meet here and we'll go up together? Say seven o'clock?"

"I'll be here. I have to go and fix my Heaven now. My son has wrought chaos there and I must clean it up again. Civil war is breaking out and I will not tolerate that!" He sighed and shook his head, "I was only gone for a couple thousand years, they couldn't behave that long…why do I _bother? _I should _not _have to be there _all_ the time for them to know how to _behave!_" He growled and stood apart from them now. "I have to go now. It is time."

"So, don't forget, Saturday?" Adam spoke up shyly now. Hoping he had meant it.

"I'll be here." God said and vanished in a burst of light.

They all smiled at each other then their new consorts.

Then they moved through the palace and out into Hell, healing their demons and fallen angels with touches and soon they were all okay again. Well, as _okay_ as demons could get, Dean mused as they headed back inside. They had a honeymoon to have.

Soon they had dragged their happy consorts into the royal bed chamber and shut the door with feet and they took turns kissing them. Each angel got two demon lovers and they let their love consume them. They were all touched, kissed and fully and thoroughly satisfied until everyone had made love to each other and found days had passed, as they snuggled closer now, softly kissing and never feeling happier than they felt now.

"I still miss Bobby." Dean said softly.

"Me, too." Sam said . They felt like something was missing in their lives still. "We need to talk to Bobby."

"Can we see if he will join us…here? Is that fair?" Dean said softly and sighed.

"We could give him the choice…" Sam suggested and shrugged.

"What if he chooses to go up there instead?" Dean said.

"Then we have to let him go, but we have to try!" Sam said softly, "Can we try?"

Dean fell into his eyes and kissed him now, nodding, "Yes, baby, we'll try. We love him too much not to. Will you all come with us? _Please!"_

"We'll come with you guys. We can help him understand better." They hugged them now and kissed them softly, soothing them with soft touches, "We want him with us, too. He'd be welcome here, in any way we can have him." John said, missing his friend as well.

"Okay, I suppose we should go now…" Sam said and dared to hope this would work. It was hard not having Bobby in their lives now.

"Yes, we will. Take our hands; we're going straight to the house." Dean said and they joined hands. The world around them spun and glowed now, and soon died down as they felt wood beneath their feet and the front door stood in front of them.

They were whole again, in their own bodies like promised. They stood there nervously and Dean reached for Sam and they held hands now, almost crying at the thought he might not welcome them. The angels touched their lover's shoulders and kissed their cheeks softly. "Knock on the door, baby. You have to try or you will never know."

They nodded unhappily and knocked.

Bobby opened the door and held them at gunpoint now. Shock and disbelief on his face.

"It's not _you!_ It _can't_ be you." He gasped, tears in his eyes. Tears in theirs as well.

"No, you're _dead_…you went into the hole!" Bobby said crying even as he flipped holy water onto them, which did nothing. He threw salt at them and it did nothing again. He did the exorcism and again it did nothing, but it did hurt them until he stopped. They stood in his trap and it held no power over them.

"So were _you_…one of our people told us you were alive and we…how did you?" Dean asked confused and pain in his eyes. "We came because…_damn_ it, _Bobby!_ _Please_ don't turn us away! It will kill us if you do! _Please_ listen and hear us out!" He begged, crying more now. Sam and John were no better off as the others did their bests to soothe and encourage them to keep trying. "_We love you still!"_

"I…you _can't _be…but…" Bobby stuttered and took a deep breath, giving them a considering look. Their pain was getting to him and he soon caved, pulling them into his arms as they cried into his shoulders, sobbing hard now. "I missed you, _too._" He cried with them and made room for john who hugged him as well, crying like the boys. "Come inside, I'll listen."

They were soon seated in the study, and not crying anymore but not leaving his side either; touching him as if to make sure he was real. The others sat nearby, ready to help convince the human of the truth if they had to.

"I was brought back by this bright light. I _was_ dead but then I _wasn't._ I saw you fall in the hole but…couldn't stop you. Tried everything to get you back but… no luck. You were trapped, all of you. I came here and became a hermit. I don't even help Hunters anymore. I just…I don't want to be a part of that world anymore. It stopped making sense to me when you left it… and me." He said sadly, taking their hands, and smiling softly, "I love you, boys. What are you now?"

"Rulers of Hell. They are our consorts. Dean is mine and I am his. We rule all of Hell and its demons." Dean admitted then rushed to remind him, "You said you would listen!"

"I'm…_yeah,_ I'm going to…but, _Wow!_" Bobby said and asked, "So you guys are like Lucifer now?"

"Not angelic but, yeah, we got his job. We're demons but…apparently we're also God's _real _sons and are demonic, too." Sam admitted and asked, "This gets complicated. Will you listen without judging us?"

"I'll try." Bobby said and they proceeded to explain, beginning with being tortured for years, hundreds of them. then the rape of the demons and the abuse they suffered. Then how they became demons and were in love because of what was done to them. They told him about their assassination of Crowley and taking over Hell. Of ruling it for thousands of years and how the angels had shown up, the seduction and the marriage, and God secretly presiding over the ceremony and the war that had happened to try to prevent the marriage. They explained how they were told they were his sons and told him everything God had said. Then they had healed their people and decided to visit him. "We just…we just want you in our lives…anyway we can have you. We miss you so much, Bobby. Sure, we're demons and we live in Hell, but…we're still your sons and we _still _need you!"

"Please don't turn us away? Let us…_damn it!_" Sam spat and went to move away but Bobby held him in place.

"What do you want from me now?" Bobby asked, just happy to have them back, even demonic! "I want you in my life, too." He hugged them now, "Don't leave, just talk to me! I'm listening and I accept what you've said so far. Please continue?"

He wanted them to _stay!_

He was almost seventy now and the only thing he hadn't forgotten, the only thing he had ever been able to remember at any steady rate was his life with them. He recalled every detail of his life with them, even the fall into the cage; that had broken his heart! Still _did_ every time he remembered that part. It had been over twenty years since they had died in front of him and he had _never _forgotten them.

"I'm dying. Cancer, the untreatable kind." Bobby admitted sadly, "I never thought I'd see you again before I died. I also seem to have forgotten so much! I only remember with any accuracy when it's about you guys; I have never forgotten you guys." He smiled now, "I feel so happy seeing you one last time before I go."

"We came to tell you we love you and missed you…and want you to come be in Hell with us, for all Eternity." Dean said, taking the man's hand and looking into his eyes. "Yes, you will be demonic but…you will be loved and be with us forever there."

"But as…" Bobby asked and blushed.

"Anything you want us to be. We just want you in our lives." Sam said, he felt his thoughts now and smiled, "You were in love with us; John, too." Bobby shrugged and nodded sadly, "Why didn't you ever…? You _should_ have _told_ us!"

"Wasn't always. Just toward the end there. Was in love with John first then took you in because of he had died and he would have wanted me to take care of you. But then you were there and I just tried to be your Dad, like he was, but then…" Bobby said and blushed again.

"The lust spell, in Georgia. When we were hit with it. You let us…" Sam said and blushed as well. They had fucked for three days straight that time, all three of them together. It had been very pleasurable for all three of them; Bobby was a very _very_ talented lover!

"Yeah, you were cursed and I was there. You needed me to do that and so I did it but I also felt different after that toward you, too. Like a father but also…I desired you boys. It's why I didn't push you to stay so much after that. I felt _wrong_ about how I felt so I…stayed away as much as I could. I figured you'd think I was a pervert or something." He sighed, " If I go to Hell; I want to be like them."

He looked down worried. Maybe they had changed their minds. Didn't want him in Hell with them now.

"So, you'd marry us?" Sam asked, touching his face softly, unsure of how to react now but not wanting to chase him away now that he was willing to join them there. He could do it, fall in love with Bobby. He was _sure_ of it. "Can we…_court_ you?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Bobby said softly, "But I'd settle for a kiss."

"We can do that." Dean said, and asked, "You'd marry all of us?"

All of them, not just the Winchesters, was what Dean meant. Bobby knew what he meant and thought it over.

"Yes, I'd do that. This could be interesting. Could you guys…do the courting thing, too? Let me get to know you?" Bobby asked and waited for the response. They weren't unattractive and they were good men; he would love them. He also wanted to get to know them better. "I don't have long, though. Months at the most."

They looked horrified, _months?_ That's it?

Was it enough time to get him to marry them? Make him _love_ them? Get them to love him that way, _too?_

"We'll stay up here with you. Until you pass and go to Hell, of course." Sam said and they all nodded.

"How do I make sure that happens?" Bobby asked. Did he sell his soul or something?

"We could give you our blood; taint you. You could keep drinking it and then we'd have to…" They looked at the Angels, "How do we guarantee that?"

"You could buy his soul, like Dean did for you at crossroads, Sam." Gabriel said and added, "It is the fastest way really."

"What for?" Bobby asked.

"For anything! As long as you _sell_ it." Gabriel said and sighed, "For a _damn_ peanut, _anything!_"

"I could do that." Bobby said and looked at them. "Give me your guys's love for forever and all of Eternity and I will sell you my soul. Let me be _yours!"_

"Deal!" Sam happily said and smiled as he kissed the man deeply now. Kissing longer than was necessary and broke it off, breathing hard.

"Deal!" Dean said grinning. Then they sealed the deal with a kiss as well, moaning softly.

They felt the cancer inside him and knew it wouldn't be months. It would be weeks; if that.

So _little _time with him as a human. So little time to _woo_ him!

"Now let's begin the courting…_okay?_" Dean asked and they all nodded, looking at Bobby who also nodded. They all smiled and moved to kiss Bobby; promising they would court him and that he would love them someday.

Bobby kissed them back and knew deep down he was already _almost_ there already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks they courted him, with gentle kisses and touches, with loving words and gifts. They brought him flowers and took him out, when he wasn't lost in the fog of forgetting again. They popped him to places he once loved to go to and gave him their hearts in the process.

He in turn found himself falling in love with them, too. Their kindness and their devotion, their love shown in everything they did for and to him. They patiently tended to him even as he lay bedridden now, struggling to breathe and wracked in pain. The Cancer taking him by inches now; eating him alive and he was helpless to do anything but lay there while it did.

"Dean, I can't take it. Please, can't we just help him die?" Sam begged, and Dean conferred with the others. Bobby writhed, even with the morphine; it was eating at him and hurting him more. "_Please!"_

"No need." Gabriel said softly as he touched Bobby's face gently. "He just passed. He's gone. It was too much pain this time…"

They cried now but nodded, pouring gas all over the house now, setting fire to it. They left in an instant to find their lover, hoping he was okay when they got there. Not freaking out or anything.

"What if he ended up out…_there?_" Sam said softly, worried. Not _tortured_, not on a _rack!_ They'd kill the demon that _dared_ to _touch_ him!

They ran as soon as they got there. He was nowhere in the palace! "_Fuck!_ Where is _he?"_

"Check the racks; it's where all the new recruits go." Dean pointed out and they split up. They looked for him and hoped desperately he wasn't being _hurt!_

They were _furious_ when they found him.

Alistair had him bound to a rack and was getting ready to cut into him, as he prepared to…they tossed him away angrily from Bobby and Alistair's dick softened now. He had been getting ready to rape their _consort_, _their_ lover! "_NO! Get away from him!"_ Sam screamed in fury while he called others to him. They materialized and were furious as well.

"Bobby? Baby? It's _us!_ Open your eyes, _please!"_ Bobby looked at them with hazel brown eyes full of terror and confusion. "It's okay! No one touches you _ever_ again. We'll kill them _first."_

"_Dean? Sam?_ _All_ of you? _Here?"_ Bobby finally managed to fight past his fear. "You weren't here when I got here and then _he_…" His eyes saw Alistair and filled with hate, "He _hurt _me!"

"Do you want to kill him?" Gabriel asked and handed him his Dark Angel blade. "Will it help you…forgive us for not being here? We were there but you died so fast and we had to burn the house, to give you your pyre…"

"You burned me… _thank _you!" He said softly now and held the sword, liking it already. "I want to hurt him _slowly_, too."

"Not rape. You are saving your body for us, even that! We won't share _that_." Sam said jealously, they had never touched him that way; it was for their _wedding_ night. _No_ other time!

"Can I get another to do it?" Bobby asked and they nodded, seeing nothing wrong with that. "But none of you! You are mine on our wedding night, too."

"So you'll marry us?" Sam asked, he had not agreed to that yet while they were up there. "We love you, too! You'll _really_ marry us?" He was so happy he could barely contain it, barely resisting kissing the man as it was.

"Yes, hell, _yes_, I want to marry you!" He grinned now and kissed them in turns, "All of you, be your consort. Can I have a body for up there, too? If I have to go up, _too?_"

"Dad might agree to it." Sam said and smiled at the thought, "Probably."

"Good. " Bobby said and smiled as they forced the demon to lie on his own rack and bound him there.

Bobby used his own tools on him and whispered, "This is for what you did to those I loved, _all_ of them. I am going to give you their pain, every bit of it. You hurt them and you hurt me! You were going to…take what I was _saving_ for them _from_ me! You _bastard!"_ Then he grinned, reading the demon's thoughts. "You're virgin_. Good_, you'll like this. You did it to Sam and Dean; John and Adam, too. You raped them; you let others rape them as well. So now you'll know how it feels." He pulled out a bone saw and grinned. "Let's start with what you did to Dean." He said and read those thoughts now.

Then he duplicated it, exactly what he had done to Dean both times he had been here in Hell.

Then he read what he had done to Sam in the demon's mind and then did that, too.

Then did the same for John and Adam.

The demon screamed as he was killed then brought back again and again. Then Alistair was raped over and over, until he screamed again then moaned and came for them, begging for more like a proper whore now. Then they were told to rape him again. He was passed to the other demons until they had all used him up and filled and covered him with their cum. Then tortured and raped again, for weeks.

Until he broke and then Bobby put a collar on him and made him his personal dog, walking him on a leash. Not giving him what he wanted…an end to his pain… but extending it for Eternity.

"I will let you off the rack as long as you do what I want." Bobby said coldly, finally giving him a break from the endless torture.

"Anything, I'll do _anything!_" Alastair begged, whimpering as he bled and lay broken on the floor now.

"Be my Slave, I will make you serve me for all Eternity. You disobey a single order, for _any_ reason, even the _smallest_ order, and you will be back on the rack and everyone's fuck toy again." Bobby said and the man bowed.

"Yes, I will serve you!" Alastair vowed, whimpering, knowing it would hurt and knowing Bobby would make him pay every single day of his miserable existence. But he had broken and this was the price of that breaking. He _had _to pay it! He didn't want to be tortured anymore, even though he had come to enjoy the others fucking him and want it more now. He wouldn't mind being able to be fucked again someday. He didn't care who did it, as long as _someone _did it. He had broken and in the worst way. He had come to love to being abused and fucked and now he was doomed to it forever.

Bobby read his thoughts and smiled, "You will be abused as I see fit, fucked as I see fit; you will stay broken and remember who owns you, Slave! Understand? Tell me who owns you!" He pulled on the leash and the spikes inside the collar cut deep into his neck making him cry out in pain, "You are my property, my whore now! Say it. I am Master, you are never allowed to address me as anything else _ever_ again! You will not lay eyes on my lovers; you are not worthy to look at them! You will stay on all fours and bow in their presence, got it?"

"Yes, Master." Alastair said as he cried; the last of his pride gone, left empty and waiting for his commands now. So afraid of making him angry, remembering what he had done to him and never wanting to know that pain again.

"Good slave." Bobby grinned and walked him like a dog to the throne room.

"Baby, you did it! You broke him." Sam said proudly and kissed his lover now. "So _proud_ of you!"

"How obedient is he?" Dean asked, liking him so broken and hurt, so subservient to them now.

"Totally." Bobby said cheerfully, tugging on his leash, "What will you do for me, Slave?"

"Anything." Alastair said bowing and staying that way, "Anything you want me to."

"See, _totally_ broken." Bobby grinned. "Stay there and don't move."

"Yes, Master." Alastair said and stayed now.

Bobby approached them and broached a subject he had been waiting to bring up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to be married to you now, as soon as possible. I know I asked you to wait for me and let me finish breaking him but now it's done. I want to be yours now. It's been weeks and I have waited long enough." Bobby said, "Is it ready?"

"All set up and waiting. We heard he was willingly taking the abuse and becoming a very good lay from the other demons. Maybe after the wedding, we can find out for ourselves?" Dean grinned coldly, "Payback is a _bitch_."

"You would use him?" Bobby asked and considered it, liking it, knowing it would further humiliate his slave, "You could abuse him, too. He likes _that_."

"Yes, we would do that, too." Dean said, leaning down to whisper coldly into his ear, "I'm going to make it _hurt._"

Wisely, the demon said nothing; just shivered in fear.

They all grinned down at him now. "Such a _perfect _slave." Gabriel purred, and thought he would like to hurt the man. The others nodded in agreement. "Our personal slave, _right_, baby?" He looked at Bobby and was rewarded with a kiss, and a nod.

"Yes, ours." Bobby agreed. "But I'm first." He was horny enough from waiting to be taken on his wedding night. He wanted to be married _now_. Then made love to by his lovers for days.

In _that _order, too.

"Yes, you _are._" Sam and the others agreed, grinning happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they were in front of God again in the Palace's throne room, marrying Bobby who was now closer to 25 than seventy, like he had been since he got here to Hell. Again they were asked their vows and they responded that they would. Then God touched Bobby, giving him his own form now; this one for when he was on the surface. He also would fight for God if needed. He was hugged and thanked for taking such good care of his sons while they had been on Earth. He had been a good father and keeper for them, even when he didn't have to. He had taught them well and helped them be good men; good Hunters. He loved the man's kind heart and strong spirit. He was still a good man, even as a demon now.

A silver crown was placed on his head and he was soon kissed senseless by his lovers, who were now his husbands. Then taken to their royal bed chamber where they finally had their wedding night with him and he found himself spiraling in pleasure and love, right into their loving arms and bodies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was laid down and touched by all of them, at the same time, each taking their time kissing and sucking him, pleasuring him with their hands and mouths for almost an hour before Dean worked him open, lubing him up and then himself. Then he waited until Bobby came from the others sucking him and touching him, catching him as he came and thrusting in to reduce the amount of pain he would feel. The others kept pleasuring him and kissing him as Dean quickly worked him to where it felt good, hearing Bobby cry out, "More! Please…feel so full…so good…make love to me, _please!"_

Dean did just that, and between the others working his body, kissing him hard and deep and sucking his dick in pairs at the same time as Dean made love to him now, he felt himself getting close after about an hour and they came together. Then the other moved and let Dean join them as Sam thrust in now, making love to him while the others pleasured him again.

This went on for days, all of them taking turns claiming their husband and all pleasuring him at the same time. Then he and the others did it to each other with everyone getting the thorough treatment as well. After a week, they were done and rested, cuddling in a group, happy and spent, and thoroughly claimed, _every last one of them._

Then they called in their slave and took his ass over and over, fucking and cumming in his mouth and ass, making him cum with them every time as he begged for more. Not tender or loving, just _roughly _taking and making him writhe and cum for them for days on end now. Leaving him spent and collapsed on the bed, bowing, never once looking at them for fear Bobby would hurt him again and not in the good feeling way either.

"Leave us." Bobby ordered coldly and said, "Go wash yourself and resume your duties. Keep the collar and leash on. You can unclip the leash when not with us, but keep the collar on." He returned to cuddling between John and Sam as Dean reached over John to take Bobby's hand in his, pinning him there now. Where he belonged, with _them_ now.

"May I…" Alistair bit a lip, asking for something he feared would get him hurt. "May I be fucked by the others if they desire it?" The other demons eyed him all the time now and he could read their thoughts; they wanted him again. They would approach him if he was alone now to try to get it or even try to force him to let them. They were willing to do what it took for them to be able to fuck him again, rape was _not_ out of the question; they _didn't_ care. They would take it from him if he was not willing to give it; which, to be honest, he was _very _willing to give it to whoever wanted him that way! He was just afraid of making his Master angry if he let them.

"Yes, but remember, _I _am your Master. But go ahead, be the whore you are now. Come when I call or I will take away this privilege." Bobby said and his slave crawled off the bed, bowing at his feet.

"Yes, Master." Alastair said. "Thank you!" He loved this idea, glad it wouldn't anger his Master. He would _never _do _anything_ to make that happen _ever_ again!

"Go now." Bobby ordered and Alastair left, crawling away on all fours and shutting the door quietly behind him. "Was he _good?_ Was he a good fuck?"

He liked how his slave had taken to them that way; they could always use him more later. He was a good lay after all!

"Yes, but not nearly as good as you guys. You guys are fantastic!" Sam swore as he kissed them all in turns. "I love you guys!"

The other said the same things and lay there; sleeping now and spent from their further sex.

Alastair returned to his workroom, where he resumed torturing souls and being fucked senseless by the other demons, sometimes by one at a time and sometimes in groups; being taken and made to cry out in pleasure more each time, begging for more. They did this to him for hours and then left him naked and used up on the bed or rack, or wherever they had fucked him into at any given time. He sighed happily, showered and resumed his torturing duties, not once regretting the whore part of his life now. He really _loved _that part. He just feared what his Master could do to him; he was a cruel man, that Singer man was. He feared him now; so much so that he would do _anything_ to keep him happy. Not wanting to know that pain again, _ever _again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They passed the time in Hell in this way and were happy.

They were its Rulers now and found they liked it there. Together and loved. Time passed on the surface and they never noticed. They only went up when their Dad told them he wanted them to. That world was gone to them now; they no longer cared for it. But they did as they were asked and helped with his Cosmic plans.

The demons and their Fallen Angel lovers protected the Earth from Hell now. Angels protected it from Heaven . Occasionally God had one of his son's sit in for him in Heaven if he left it since he trusted them to keep the others in line, having learned his lesson from before. The angels resented the demons watching over them but said nothing. Even when Gabriel or Cas came with them, sharing the throne room with their consorts at such times.

The Angels however did not do as before, they minded their behavior now and obeyed the rules of Heaven. The demons found this amusing and the visit were kept brief but boring as all get out. They happily popped back to Hell when their Dad returned, sometimes playing pool or something with him, during which Bobby or the others let him take his sons out for family time, of sorts. He learned pool and bar games, and poker, and other games.

They did not hunt anymore since they didn't like that world anymore; didn't really care for what happened in it except for what their Dad said was important. They just did as they were told, not out of any real concern or care for the job or who it involved, but simply because their Dad had told them to. That part of them had been wiped out their first year together in Hell and the rest had been taken taken when they became demonic.

They were not as they used to be and they knew this. Never once wished to be either. They were happy in Hell. So in Hell they stayed. Forever with those they loved there now.

Souls were still tortured and broken, they could not stop that but they could make sure they were deserving of what they got. Limit the damage that was done to them according to what they had done to get here to Hell. It was determined on a soul by soul basis now and the Rulers assigned the torturers to the soul, fitting the punishment to the soul now.

Crossroad deals were still made. They allowed it. But limited how long the souls had to stay in Hell. No longer Eternal but based on the person making the deal and what it was for. A good person dying for someone else got maybe two months and some torture but not as harsh as one who was selfish and cruel and wished for fame or someone's death. Their time was longer and harder on them. Hunters came here but were judged first. Even if they sold their souls, the circumstances were taken into account.

Dying on hunt, and _not _psychotic; they were given the choice. Stay with the Winchesters and live in Hell or go up to Heaven. Most chose Heaven but a few chose Hell, with other Hunters, and besides it wasn't a bad place, and they were happy to become demonic. To be their protectors; their lieutenants for the most part, _their _soldiers now.

Sometimes being used by God as well on the surface to his missions, like the boys were. Happy to be able to still do good for others.

If they were evil and psychotic, like Gordon had been. Those types were tortured and broken. Then destroyed in the end, not allowed to live even as demons. Not even given the choice the others had been given.

Hell was their Home now and they were happy there. They would be fair rulers and run it right. Not making war; but just existing and _not_ letting it be made into a tool for angels to use against others anymore.

Hell was their _paradise_ now, and they _never_ wanted to leave it _again!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
